


Office Christmas Party

by Ohlittlelovely



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/M, Mild oral sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reylo Secret Santa 2018, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Standing Sex, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlittlelovely/pseuds/Ohlittlelovely
Summary: As the Holiday party rages on Rose sends Rey on the hunt for cups. Will she find them? Or something else entirely?





	Office Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rewyo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rewyo).



It's not like Rey hated Ben Solo, she just wanted to punch him in his stuck up, handsome, ridiculously wealthy face. The only thing stopping her was that she needed her job in Senator Organa’s office more than she needed to slap the moles off him. The same job that she was currently at a Christmas party for. She sat at her table and watched her fellow associates and friends, trying her very best not cringe at the sights before her between Poe dressed as Santa, and Rose having one too many drinks. Rey knew she completely was out of her element.

“Niima.” A familiar, semi-monotone voice still sent a jolt of heat up her spine as a shadow crept across the table in front of her.

“What do you want Solo?” she spat without looking up, watching the light dance through her half-empty glass.

“You seem to be having an acceptably enjoyable time,” he smirked as he sat down next to her putting his feet up on the table.

“Is it that obvious?” she quipped, taking a swig from her glass and throwing her eyes to the far corners of the room. She saw the others laughing amongst themselves, and couldn’t help but think on how natural they all looked here.

Ben crossed his arms, “Yes, the scowl on your face really says it all, ‘I hate fun, and all things happy’” 

“I don’t hate all things happy, just your smug attitude.” Rey turned toward Ben. Her hard gaze met with only mirth from the uppity, petulant man.

“Oh Niima, you don’t hate my smug attitude, I know exactly what you hate.” Ben’s full lips turned up at one side, turning his smirk into a twisted grin. “You just hate anyone that’s better off than people like you, don’t you?”

Rey’s chest tightened “No, Ben Solo, people like me just have a certain standard of conduct they keep amongst their company.” Her glass met her lips again. She wasn’t sure if the spirits were starting to make the party more bearable or her general demeanor had begun to brighten, but she wasn’t about to let Ben Solo ruin her time any more.

Rey’s attention was pulled from her temporary intruder as Poe’s laughing and waving ushered yet another participant from the crowd toward his lap, letting his red outfit broadcast his holiday spirit for anyone and everyone present as Rose’s discussions became increasingly easy to follow as one drink followed the next..

Ben chuckled, “I must admit though, your standard of conduct is quite a high bar.” 

 

“Not high enough, if you feel you can share the table with me.” Rey stood allowing herself to trade her now empty glass fo another drink from the waiter as he passed by a smile tugging at her lips, “But I suppose that means it isn’t too high to drink from either.” She rocked her drink back and forth, letting the ice clink against the glass as if to add a small note to her comments.

Ben bristled at Rey’s words, “You know, we aren’t so dissimilar, you and I.” picking up his drink from the table standing, matching her movement, “For example, it appears our bar is one and the same.” She looked back at him as she walked towards her friends only to be met with him smirking at her and a wink.

As Rey approached the Santa chair her friends were currently residing Rose perked up from her umpteenth glass and spoke louder than her small frame could ever suggest, “Heeeeeeey! We’re running out of the cupssssss!” following her slurred vocals was nothing short of a rancorous laughter. “I don’t know where they are Rey.. Can you find some?!”

Rey lifted her right hand to her head “I got you babe” making a salute towards her drunk friend causing another fit of laughter to burst from Rose.

Rey walked into the storage room in search of the cups Rose asked her to grab. The room was on the small side with cheap metal shelving along the walls and a gap on the side opposite the door where the light switch was. A few quick strides past the light cast in by the open door and Rey turned the lights on, as she did this however, the door closed with a loud slam causing her to wheel around and realize there was no handle on the inside. Instead in a handles place a small note taped to the door with the words, “Note to self - Fix this ASAP.” 

“Dammit!” She groaned, snaking her fingers behind the note in search of any mechanism that would open the door, but to no avail.

Rey gave a heavy sigh, resigned to her fate, and continued searching for the cups that had led her to her temporary prison.

Ten minutes passed and Rey had begun digging behind items on the shelves as a preliminary glance hadn’t revealed her target. She climbed up the side of the shelf deepest in the supply closet trying to reach the top, hoping the cups were just too high for her to see. Much to Rey’s satisfaction she found the cups hiding place and reached for them before hearing the sound of the door open behind her.

“Wait, wait, wait! Don’t let the door close!” she shouted just a moment too late. “Fuck,” she groaned as she climbed down to meet with the person who had joined her, “Solo? What are you doing here?”

“Finn told me we needed more cups?” Ben paused as he noticed the state of the door. “But what I’m more concerned about is this note. We need to talk to our maintenance department.” He turned toward Rey, “ So I guess this means we’re stuck in here?”

“Yes, you twit. That’s why I said don’t let it close! We could be stuck here for ages, everyone out there is wasted and no one even knows where we are.” Rey put her head in her hand looking to Ben with a hard stare.

“Except Finn,” He interrupted

“And Rose too, I guess.” She added

“So, why don’t we get comfortable, I mean he needs cups? Someone should eventually find us, right?” He reached for a flask from inside his jacket. “Might as well enjoy our time here.” He took a swig before offering the silver square to her. 

She reluctantly grabbed the flask from his hand, tipping it towards him before taking a gulp of the liquor inside. “You just carry this thing around for it with you?”

“No, just when I plan on getting stuck in supply closets with people who hate me” he said sarcastically

“You know I don’t actually hate you, you just always get your way..”

With that he laughed, “I don’t get everything I want, if that were the case we would have… never mind.” 

“What? Tell me Solo. What would you have done?” Her voice raised bitterly. 

“It’s nothing Rey, drop it.” The combination of him using her first name and the tone in which he spoke was enough to stop her from perusing the answer.

Rey took another large sip from the flask, hoping the liquor would help cut the tension that had began build up. 

“You gonna share that? Or drink all my whiskey yourself?” Ben laughed as she winced at the burn at the back of her throat before the warmth hit her belly.

“Sorry, here you go,” she muttered screwing the lid back onto the flask before passing it back to its owner. 

“Do you want to play a game? So we could pass the time or something?” He too seemed to be trying to resolve the tension left behind by his quick shutdown of her question.

“What kind of game?” Her words coming out more suspicious than she intended.

“Truth Dare or Drink, basic rules. Answer the question or drink. Do the dare or drink. Pass the flask between each turn. Loser taps out first.” He sat down on the ground in front of her.

Following suit she let her back slide down the wall until her ass met the floor and her legs tucked to her side pulling her short skirt to her knees. “Fine, let's do this, Solo. You have the flask so you go first. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?”

“I once accidentally sent a badly written dirty text meant for my girlfriend to my dad. It’s been years and he still gives me shit about it.”

“I didn’t know you were dating someone.” She raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not, this was when I was a teen.” He explained quickly before adding his own “Truth or Dare.”

“Dare. No wait, Truth. Not much to do in the Dare department stuck in a closet.”

“If you were a boy for one hour what would you do?”

“Easy, I’d get laid.” Her eyes going wide as she realized what she had said out loud, wishing she had taken the drink instead, or maybe it was the drink that let her say that in the first place.

Ben chuckled more at her reaction than he answer, “my turn?”

The game continued back and forth, increasingly more personal questions being answered, small dumb stunts being performed and most importantly drinks being taken. It was all fun and games until it’s Ben’s turn again and Rey decided she had to know.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth”

“What were you going to say earlier, about not getting your way?”

Ben stood up from his spot across from her trying to put space between them, but Rey wouldn’t allow it. She followed his example standing hoping to appear more serious. He ran his right hand through his luxurious shoulder length hair, which thanks to this game she knows is conditioned with a coconut concoction. His eyes were fixed on her, something burning in them.

“Rey, I… I think I would rather take that drink.”

He reached out for the nearly empty flask. His hand mistakenly dwarfing her own causing a rush of electricity to bolt through Rey’s body. 

Rey looked up from her own hand and met the eyes of the man she had grown from almost hating to actually enjoying in the last half hour. The pools of dark chocolate swirling before her, the smell of his cologne and conditioner had filled the air around her. When had he gotten so close, she thought to herself. Her eyes flicked down to look at his plump lips and back up to his burning gaze. 

“I dare you to kiss me.” She whispered even though it is no longer his turn. And suddenly the year of tension was released, all the back and forth, every fight or disagreement melted. His lips found hers almost immediately and crashed against her so quickly it nearly knocked the breath out of her. She had never been kissed like this. Every part of her being had felt hot, the whole world slipped away as she felt his hands roam her body. 

“Please” she begged against his lips, tangling her hands into his thick black mane, her body pushing against his.

With nowhere to go Ben seemed to settle for the wall, he lead her back until he had bumped into the cold plaster, he lifted her petite body and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her body ached with lust, feeling excitement heat her core as he rotated them so her back was pressed into the wall. 

“I’ve wanted this from the moment I saw you come through the office door” he breathed as he pressed open mouthed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. “You, the answer was you.” He admitted between the kissing and biting at her neck. “Rey, the second you walked into that office, you were a vision. Smart, friendly, beautiful.”

A sudden boost of confidence seemed to take over Rey, she began to lift the hem of his shirt. 

“Off. Now.” 

It was like a fire was lit between them, warming their bodies and their souls.  
Her hands grasped the soft hair she envied, deepening the kiss provoking a loud moan from Ben as he began to try to remove his shirt one handed a button at time. 

“Too slow,” she said into the kiss as she pulled apart the shirt tearing off the buttons leaving him with a tee shirt and a stunned look.

“More. Ben. Please.” She begged for all that he could offer. His mouth, his touch she needed Ben like she needed oxygen. She tugged at his hair again gaining courage, and tightened her legs vice around him.

Ben cupped her ass firmly with his left hand while his right seemed to become more interested in the skin of her thighs, as he pushed her skirt up with his large hand. "Are you okay?" he whispered asking permission to continue his way up.

She nodded, and crushed her lips against his again, she tried taking control by using his brief hesitation to her advantage to work her nimble hands on his belt. 

Before she even had the chance to strip him, he started to let her down slowly his body still pushed forward against her own, as he made his way to his knees. Moving his fingers further up into her skirt hooking his finger around the waist of her panties, pulling them down and over her knees. He only broke contact with her skin to pull her lacy panties over her feet, and stuff them in his pocket.

He looks up at her like she is water in a desert before he pushed the rest of her skirt all the way up.  
"Okay?"

 

“Yes”

His mouth is on her clit in an instant, pushing one long thick finger deep inside her and then another at a punishing speed. Curled deep inside her hitting that perfect spot. It’s not long before she feels her orgasm rising.

She let out an obscene moan at the feeling, “fuck.” Her mind has gone blank, she can’t think of anything but him as she reached her peak. “Ben, please.” She whimpered, “I need you in me”

Satisfied at hearing her beg, he stood pushing his pants and boxers to the floor, leaving nothing between her and his huge cock. Has he always been this tall she thought choosing rather to focus on his height as he lifts her against the wall once more and aligns himself with her entrance.

He began at an absurdly slow and tender pace, giving her time to adjust to the delicious stretch.  
She kissed him before begging “More. Please.” 

He began to pick up his speed setting a fast, pounding rhythm that had her moaning into his mouth with each sloppy kiss. He swallowed every new, beautiful desperate sound she makes for him, every mewl and every sob hoping this moment will never have to end.

“Yes right there. Please. Fuck” she choked out. “I’m so close.” 

He slipped his hand between them pressing his thumb onto her already sensitive bundle of nerves, she felt another wave of pleasure deep inside her and suddenly her body tightened around him as she felt her climax rip through her. 

He continued his pace through her orgasm, her muscles clenching around him helping to trigger his own. 

“So, you don’t actually hate me. Good to know” he laughed as he pressed his head against her shoulder before letting her back down.

The same laughter filled her chest as she kissed him “do you think they forgot about us?”

She watched as he checked his watch. “Nah we’ve only been in here for an hour and a half. They should be finding us soon. No cups, with that staff? Tragedy will surely take over otherwise. We however should get dressed. Don’t want to get caught with our literal pants down.” He said with a smile as he winked at her for the second time that night.  
________________________________________ 

“It’s been over an hour Finn, either they’re dead or they’ve fucked. Either way we may finally know peace. I’m gonna go get them!” Rose laughed as she walked away from Poe and Finn to “find” Rey and Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Follow me on Tumblr @ohlittlelovely


End file.
